The Simple Things That Matter
by VietAngel
Summary: It's Mother's Day and Asha has been feeling a little down, but there are some very special people around to lift her spirits.


Disclaimers: The usual, Cameron & Eglee, blah, blah, blah.  
  
This is sickeningly sappy and sweet, but that's the mood I'm in lately. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alec entered the bedroom quietly, being very careful not to wake his sleeping wife. He pulled a chair up beside the bed and took a seat. He loved this. He loved to watch her sleep. She was so amazingly beautiful, especially in the early morning light. He really cherished these little moments, these times when he could just sit back and reflect on their life together. It was so hard to believe that this is what his life had become. It was everything he'd never dreamed of. He was a husband, and father to two blonde, blue-eyed little girls who were just as amazing as their mother. He smiled and mentally corrected himself. 'Three little girls', he thought to himself as his eyes wandered over her swollen belly.  
  
She stirred ever so slightly, splaying a hand on her stomach as if she had somehow heard his thoughts. He was a little sad when he thought about this being the last child they would ever create together. This pregnancy had been very difficult for her, so they both decided that it would be best to stop after this one. "Alec, what are you doing?" Asha whispered sleepily. He smiled at the sound of her voice. He knew she would sense him there; sooner or later she always did. "Good morning gorgeous. I was just watching you sleep," he answered, leaning over to kiss the hand that was resting on her stomach. She smiled and yawned; her eyes were still closed.  
  
He got up and crawled into bed behind her. "Happy Mother's Day," he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist, or the place where her waist would have been if she weren't so hugely pregnant. She sighed and smiled, still not opening her eyes to the harsh sunlight. She was tired, but she loved these quiet moments they shared when they were alone. She shivered slightly and he pulled the blankets up around her. "It's so early. What are you doing up?" she moaned. "Yeah, 7 a.m. The girls got me up early so I could help them with the surprise they have planned for you. I'm sorry I woke you," he said.  
  
He heard the slight change in her breathing and knew that she had fallen asleep again. He tickled her nose and watched as she scrunched it up in that way he thought was so cute. "Asha-wake up angel," he said softly, tickling her nose again, then tracing her lips. She sighed as she felt his hand slide up the back of her shirt and gently knead her aching muscles. "Cold hands," she whined. He rubbed his hands together to warm them before continuing the massage. "I need to know if you're feeling up to seeing the surprise the girls have for you. So, how are you feeling? You're a little warm," he asked. "I'm fine, just achy, nauseous, exhausted, and surprisingly horny considering my current state," she answered with a smile.  
  
"Horny? Really? Normally I'd be happy to hear that, but it's a little frustrating considering I can't take care of that for you until after the baby's born," he said. "Oh well, we have something to look forward to. So do I get to get out of bed for my surprise?" she asked, her voice brimming with hope. Because of the difficulties with the pregnancy, she had been placed on bed rest. He knew how much she hated not being able to do anything or go anywhere. "I'm sorry sweetie, you know you can't. Your surprise will have to come to you," he answered.  
  
She sighed sadly. She had been feeling so down lately. Deep down she knew it wasn't her fault, but she felt like a failure as a mother. Her baby wasn't even born yet and she could barely keep it safe. Her body just didn't want to cooperate this time. "It's not your fault you know. These things just happen," he said, kissing her neck and knowing exactly what she was thinking. With much difficulty, she managed to roll over so she was facing him. Finally she opened her eyes, squinting a little as the light invaded them. "What are the girls doing now?" she asked. "They're watching cartoons. Why?" he said. "I'm still sleepy. If I'm going to be alert enough for my surprise, I'm going to need a few more hours," she answered. "I think that can be arranged. They should be good for an hour or two," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips and running his fingers through her hair.  
  
He bent down and planted a kiss on her navel before making a move to get out of bed. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I'm leaving you alone so you can get back to sleep," he answered. "No, stay with me. Please?" she said. He settled back into bed, pulling her closer. She took his hand, kissing his palm and placing it on her belly. The baby responded with a hard kick, and Asha hissed in pain. Alec rubbed her stomach in slow, soothing circles. "Better?" he asked. She nodded in agreement and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her lips. "Good, now sleep," he said, continuing to rub her stomach until she did just that.  
  
He wasn't tired at all, and there were too many thoughts running around his head to sleep anyway. He thought back to last week. He thought about how he could have lost her. He could have lost them both. He had never been as scared as he was in that moment. He and Max were out working on a case when he got the worst phone call of his life. Logan called in a panic, saying that he should come home right away because Asha was bleeding and he was going to rush her to the hospital. She had been napping in Logan's guestroom, when she was suddenly awakened by sharp pains in her abdomen and found herself in a pool of blood. It was quite a scare for everyone, but he was thankful that Logan was with her and things had turned out ok. She was on mandatory bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy, but that was a small sacrifice for the safety of both mother and child. He gently shifted her so that her head was resting on his shoulder. He could feel her warm breath on his neck, and he wanted that moment to last forever.  
  
Three hours later, Asha was sitting in bed propped up by several pillows. "Mommy, are you ready?" asked 6-year-old Ashley Jordan Barlow and she peeked around the doorframe. "Yeah mommy, are you ready?" repeated 4-year- old Asia Tyler Barlow, mimicking the older sister she clearly idolized. Asha couldn't help but giggle. No matter how bad she felt, or how crappy her mood was, they always managed to make her laugh. "I'm ready," she replied. She heard the sound of little feet running, then their not so quiet whispering hurrying Alec along. A few minutes later, Alec came in carrying a tray full of food. Her stomach was still a little sensitive, so he stuck with things she could probably keep down like fruit and crackers. He settled down on the bed beside her then called their daughters in.  
  
A brilliant smile appeared on Asha's face as they entered. Ashley was dressed as a butterfly, and Asia was a bumblebee. They danced around the bed, showering Asha with stars, moons, suns, and flowers they made out of construction paper. "Happy Mother's Day mommy! Since you can't go outside, we made it like outside in your room! Do you like it?" they said excitedly when they were done. They crawled onto the bed, and with tears in her eyes, Asha hugged them both tightly and showered them with kisses. "Thank you so much my darlings. I love it, It's beautiful," she said softly. Simple things like that are what made her the happiest. The sound of her daughters' laughter, Alec's failed attempts at cooking for her, time spent with their friends at Crash-all the things that made life worth living.  
  
"Thank you babe. I love you," she said, turning to Alec. "I love you too," he replied, leaning over to kiss her. "Mommy, are you a princess? In the movies the princess always gets kissed," Asia asked. Alec and Asha looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah, she's my princess," Alec answered. "Mommy, is that how the baby got in your tummy? When daddy kissed you?" Ashley asked. "Umm-well-ask your daddy, he put her in here," Asha replied nervously. "Asha!" Alec yelled in shock. "What? I didn't say how you put her in here," she said through a yawn. Alec took that as his opportunity to avoid the question. "Girls, your mom is tired again and she needs her rest, so why don't you guys go pick out a movie and I'll be in to watch it with you in a little while," he said. "Ok daddy!" they said in unison. They each gave Asha a hug and a kiss. Ashley skipped out of the room, but Asia made a stop. "Bye baby," she whispered as she kissed Asha's tummy, then ran out to join her sister.  
  
Alec laughed as Asha became frustrated while trying to find a comfortable position. "Are you finding this funny? It's not funny Alec," she asked, annoyed. "No, I'm sorry baby. Your discomfort isn't funny. Here, let me help," he said, as he arranged the many pillows on their bed to support her back and stomach. He laughed at the sight of her being held hostage by a pile pillows, and she rolled her eyes at him. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry," he said, "You sure are cranky when you're tired." "I'd be a lot less cranky if you would leave me alone so I can sleep. Now go watch the movie with the rest of the kids," she replied. He would have been slightly offended by her comment, if not for the dimple showing on her left cheek. He knew she was in a good mood, and he was glad to see it. "So you're a cranky assed comedian now, huh? I so love you," he said as he got up and walked around the bed to give her a kiss. "I love you too," she replied. He made sure she was all tucked in before heading out of the room. "Asha? I really love you-with all my heart," he said seriously. "I know," she replied softly, blowing him a kiss. He pretended to catch it before closing the door and heading off to join the girls, while Asha drifted off with a smile on her face and wonderful dreams of her family in her head. 


End file.
